(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, an image reading device reads an image of an original document that is configured of multiple pages, and there is an image processing apparatus that performs processing such as retaining the read image data by dividing the image data in units of pages. At this point, identification information that is printed on the pages is used as information for the division of the read image data in units of pages.